


Idyllique idylle

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parce qu’essayer de construire un couple à deux c’est déjà difficile, alors quand c’est à trois, et qu’en plus c’est un trio homosexuel, les choses ne sont jamais faciles à accepter. Les sentiments finissent par devenir un poids que l’on voudrait oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllique idylle

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Ceci est écrit pour un défi faisant partie du jeu « Le mouvement perpétuel » pour le forum de « La Ficothèque ardente ». En dehors de ça, C’est un écrit original, les personnages m’appartiennent donc entièrement, du premier cheveu d’Ivan, des yeux si unique de Roan jusqu’au caractère entêté de Natheal, alors aucune copie n’est tolérée. Comme toujours, Je le répèterais donc jamais assez, quiconque y touche, risque ses poils. 
> 
> Note 2 : Ce texte est en trois parties. 
> 
> Thème : Les films d’horreur (avec une vision très large) – Threesome exigé. 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau <3

Un hurlement résonna fortement, provenant du téléviseur en marche qui diffusait une succession de films d'horreurs et de frissons depuis le début de la soirée. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Ça faisait quelque heure que la nuit était tombée. Les rideaux et la fenêtre ouverts, laissaient apercevoir la lune pleine, ronde et d'un blanc immaculé, haute dans le ciel.

Un hibou hulula au loin, faisant brutalement sursauter Natheal pendant la brève accalmie du film. Son meilleur ami, à sa droite, rigola en lui jetant un coup d'œil moqueur. Le jeune homme se mordit un coin de la lèvre et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sofa, les yeux écarquillés sur l'écran où une femme était en train de se faire proprement éviscérer par un tueur sanguinaire.

Natheal devait bien l'avouer, bien que cela en mette toujours un léger coup à sa fierté, que même âgé de vingt ans il avait du mal à supporter ce type de production. Cela avait le don de lui hérisser les poils d'angoisse. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa nuque, des sueurs froides longeaient sa colonne vertébral et il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable ne rallume la lumière. Quand, bien sûr, il ne finissait pas plutôt accroché à son voisin comme une moule sur son rocher.

C'était pathétique, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était plus que probable que le faire regarder l'exorciste alors qu'il était à peine âgé de six ans, n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante de son frère aîné. Mais, à cette époque, Idriss se fichait bien de lui. Il n'était qu'un morveux qui lui collait trop aux basques.

Un nouveau cri se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre. Natheal retint se respiration et se crispa, ses bras entourant un coussin sur son ventre se resserrant un peu plus. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de relever ses jambes contre lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Mais, la crainte de se faire charrier par son meilleur ami l'en empêchait. Alors, il resta raide, le dos fortement appuyé contre le dossier, le regard fixé sur l'écran ou un groupe d'ami entrait dans un immense manoir lugubre et certainement hanté, ayant la pensée silencieuse qu'ils étaient tous des abrutis de ne pas s'apercevoir logiquement que cette demeure ne paraissait pas normale et qu'y pénétrer était tout simplement suicidaire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au temps du film indiqué sur le lecteur DVD, retenant un soupir d'effroi en constatant qu'il en avait encore pour au moins quarante minutes, au moment où de nouveaux hurlements se faisaient entendre, le faisant se raidir un peu plus et serrer le coussin contre lui au point de le déformer. Il n'allait pas tenir, c'était impossible. Natheal pouvait bien être une personne courageuse, il y avait des choses qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surmonter. La nuit allait être longue et éprouvante pour lui.

\----

Natheal était un jeune homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Sans être timide, il était réservé et peu bavard, un trait de caractère qui s'était affirmé avec le temps. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, des années auparavant et âgé à peine alors de douze ans, il avait été mis sous la tutelle de son grand frère qui venait de fêter ses dix huit ans.

Pour s'occuper de lui, Idriss avait dû renoncer à son grand rêve de faire carrière dans la création de publicités, alors Natheal avait appris à rester silencieux. Leurs rapports autrefois houleux, s'étaient apaisés de façon radicale, voir même un peu trop. Pour faire plaisir à son frère, Natheal avait décidé de mettre lui aussi ses rêves de côté, et préparer à la place des études de graphisme. Pourtant, caché au fond de sa besace, un vieux carnet accompagné de son crayon de papier ne le quittait jamais. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il en profitait pour croquer les millions de choses qu'il voyait. Une coupelle de fruit, un cygne dans l'étang de la petite ville dans laquelle il vivait, une femme dormant au pied d'un arbre en plein été, un homme et son fils jouant au ballon.

Un portrait de ses parents, qu'il avait réalisé alors que leur image était encore fraiche dans son esprit, reposait en page principale de son calepin, souvenir à la fois douloureux et nostalgique de leur existence passée. Mais au fil des années, il s'était aperçut que deux personnes revenaient régulièrement dans ses dessins, créées de maintes façons différentes. Il pinça les lèvres à cette pensée et réajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Il était stupide, il n'avait aucune chance et s'était promis d'oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Toute cette histoire était futile et lui, il n'était plus un enfant pour se construire de faux espoirs. Même si cela lui pesait sur la conscience, il avait décidé de faire une croix dessus.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque et d'un chien qui hurle au loup résonna et Natheal sursauta violemment. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était partit de chez Clémentin, son ami d'enfance et qu'il traversait la ville pour rejoindre sa maison. Cela devait être une soirée banale. Clémentin lui avait proposé de la passer à regarder des films qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion, sachant que ses parents étaient partis pour le week-end, mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que chacun d'eux étaient d'un registre d'épouvante.

Natheal, par fierté, avait tenu le coup, regardant chaque film jusqu'à la fin, mais alors qu'il s'était engagé dans la rue sombre pour rentrer chez lui, l'angoisse l'avait saisi. A l'affut de chaque bruit, il était fébrile, mais il n'avait pas osé rebrousser chemin et demander à son ami de rester pour la nuit.

Il tourna au prochain croisement et se stoppa quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir passer à proximité du cimetière et du parc. C'était des endroits normaux, ordinaires, des lieux devant lesquels il avait l'habitude de passer chaque jour, mais présentement, ils lui paraissaient lugubres et terrifiants. Était-ce seulement sa fertile imagination qui travaillait après avoir regardé La nuit des morts vivant, un et deux? Ou tout avait toujours été aussi angoissant ?

Il se sentait idiot, pourtant, il resserra sa besace contre lui et sursauta de nouveau brutalement, retenant de justesse un cri de surprise quand la porte d'un immeuble claqua bruyamment derrière un homme qui s'avançait déjà sur le trottoir. Il fit quelques pas, mais sauta presque sur ses ergots quand deux chats feulant et se battant sortirent de nulle part et bondirent devant lui.

Les mains tremblantes et les genoux à la limite de s'entrechoquer, il chercha activement son cellulaire dans la poche de son jean et appela le premier numéro de son journal téléphonique. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il rentre à pied. Il allait appeler son frère, puis irait se caller dans un endroit lumineux et attendrait en croquant quelques nouvelles esquisses. C'est sur cette pensée que la sonnerie d'attente se coupa tandis que la communication s'enclenchait.

\----

Idriss était un jeune homme ordinaire. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait rêvé un jour devenir. Il était un simple employé de supermarché qui essayait de gagner sa vie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les premiers mois où il dû prendre en charge Natheal, il avouait, avec un brin de honte étreignant ses entrailles, qu'il en avait voulu à son petit frère.

Il avait regardé tous ses rêves s'envoler, alors qu'on lui remettait entre les mains les papiers le désignant comme tuteur légal d'un morveux qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Bien que ça fasse déjà huit ans, cela lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange de penser qu'il était devenu son parent d'autorité. Lui et Natheal pouvaient être frères, à l'époque, Idriss ne se préoccupait pas réellement de son bien être. Ce n'était pas à lui de gérer les caprices, ni de répondre aux questions, encore moins de suivre ses notes scolaire.

Natheal était présent, il le savait et il jouait le simple et unique rôle du grand frère râleur, et brutalement, il s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper de cet enfant de douze ans déjà, dont il ne savait, en définitif, pas grand-chose. Soudainement, Idriss avait pris la pleine mesure des évènements qui venaient de survenir. Ses parents étaient morts, et lui, il avait entre les mains l'éducation de son jeune frère. Sur l'instant, il avait eu l'envie irrépressible de refuser, la pensée fugace qu'il en était incapable lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Il était jeune, encore un peu immature, même âgé alors de dix-huit ans, et la réalité lui avait sauté trop abruptement aux yeux.

Idriss se rappelait d'un jeune garçon impulsif, de cet enfant de dix ans, casse-cou, et qui aimait donner son opinion même si elle n'était pas nécessairement désirée. Mais, alors qu'on leur annonçait la douloureuse nouvelle, il pouvait se souvenir avec une exactitude déplaisante, du changement radical de son comportement.

Lui, si bavard, avait finit par clore ses lèvres pour ne plus les ouvrir, même quand il le fallait. Alors que chacun prenaient ses marques vis-à-vis de l'autre, Natheal s'était doucement renfermé. Idriss l'avait vu revenir à plusieurs reprises couvert d'hématomes, une multitude de fausses excuses et un sourire tremblant aux lèvres « Je suis tombé pendant la pause déjeuner » « Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, je me suis pris un poteau » « Un ballon pendant le cours de sport ». Elles auraient toutes pu paraître vraies, si seulement Natheal était de ces enfants maladroits qui ne savent pas faire quelque chose sans récolter un bleu. Mais c'était tout le contraire, et la lueur à la fois triste et fataliste qu'il avait de nombreuses fois observée dans ses prunelles grises pigmentées de tâches vertes, avait suffit à le convaincre. Natheal se laissait malmener volontairement.

Au fur et à mesure, Idriss avait ouvert les yeux sur ce petit frère étrange qu'il avait quelque peu méprisé. Il avait appris à l'aimer comme la figure parentale qu'il était pour lui, puis il avait appris à le connaître, à le comprendre, malgré des débuts laborieux. Probablement aurait-il tenu le coup différemment, s'il n'avait pas eu ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ivan et Roan étaient ses plus anciennes connaissances. Ceux avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups. Tous deux avaient eu le désir de devenir professeurs à la faculté de graphisme de la ville, et ils s'étaient vu attribuer une place à la sortie de leurs études quelques années plus tôt. Un départ à la retraite et une mutation. Cela avait été la chance de leur vie.

Ils avaient toujours fait partie de la famille, et alors qu'Idriss apprenait à apprivoiser Natheal, Ivan et Roan l'avaient épaulé. Leurs relations avaient été houleuses dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. A sa plus grande surprise, Natheal s'était montré virulent à leur encontre, désapprouvant totalement le fait qu'ils se mêlent de leur vie, et Idriss avait été content de cette réaction. Certes, quelque peu honteux par rapport à Ivan et Roan qui acceptait sans se plaindre de l'aider pour beaucoup de tâches, mais cela avait été la première fois depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé que leurs parents était morts, que son petit frère s'exprimait réellement et ouvertement. Alors Idriss n'avait pas su quoi dire, et n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie non plus, de peur de briser le peu efforts déjà accomplis.

Mais Ivan et Roan s'étaient uniquement contentés de sourire, écoutant ses vindicatives le menton appuyait dans une paume de main et lui demandant s'il avait terminé quand la, oh si charmante voix de Natheal, avait finit son laïus. Cela avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui, et Idriss n'était jamais aussi heureux que quand il pouvait prendre conscience que l'impulsivité de Natheal n'avait pas entièrement disparu.

Puis, petit à petit, l'animosité qu'il leur vouait s'apaisa. Au fil du temps il se calma. La colère qu'il avait dû emmagasiner face à l'accident de leur parents avait finit par se muer en une douloureuse acceptation. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, Idriss lui avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Natheal s'était montré évasif, mais étonnamment paisible.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ?

Ils étaient alors dans la cuisine, deux ans auparavant, la grande baie vitrée du salon attenant, ouverte sur une brise chaude d'été, en train de préparer un grand saladier de salade composée. Natheal avait, pendant un instant, arrêté son geste, son couteau stoppé à quelques centimètres d'une tomate qu'il coupait avec lenteur.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Je te trouve étonnement calme depuis quelque temps, c'est tout.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment spécial.

Il lui avait répondu en haussant une épaule, ses mains reprenant leur tâche. Son ton avait paru détaché, pourtant, une tension dans ses épaules lui avait fait hausser un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Natheal s'était tourné vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres voulant dire « Tu veux réellement savoir ? », mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité, Idriss avait alors haussé une épaule, l'incitant à se dévoiler.

\- Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé de spécial. J'ai seulement discuté avec Clémentin, avait-t-il dit en se détournant, finissant de couper la dernière tomate du filet. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, avait-il ajouté, en glissant les tomates coupées dans le saladier.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai grandi.

Et comme si cela voulait tout dire, Natheal lui avait adressé un petit sourire avant de prendre le saladier et de partir sur la terrasse du jardin, où attendait Ivan et Roan en discutant avec animation.

Par la suite, il ne lui révéla rien de plus, mais avait-il réellement besoin d'être au courant ? Natheal avait finit par se montrer adulte et plus mature qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et bien que l'idée que son petit frère se préoccupait plus de lui qu'il ne le devrait le taraudait, il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui devait rien. Si Idriss avait pris soin de lui pendant toute ces années, c'est parce qu'il le voulait, et aujourd'hui, il était même fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait réussi à poursuivre l'éducation de son cadet.

Il avait certainement commis des erreurs, faisant d'une manière qu'il jugeait juste et correcte uniquement de son point de vue. Souvent, alors qu'il prenait un moment pour lui, assis sur le banc de son jardin à regarder les étoiles, il se demandait ce qu'aurait fait son père, ou ce qu'aurait dit sa mère dans telle ou telle situation. Étaient-ils content de lui ? Jugeaient-ils qu'il avait, malgré ses fautes, agit comme il le fallait ? C'était des questions qui lui revenaient régulièrement à l'esprit, et il se rendait compte dans la seconde qui suivait, qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses. Il pouvait seulement avoir la satisfaction de se dire que Natheal était devenu un jeune homme gentil, attendrissant et charmant. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait du bon boulot avec les moyens limités qu'il avait à sa disposition, et ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

La fenêtre de la cuisine claqua sous le courant d'air printanier, ramenant Idriss à la réalité. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Le fait qu'il sentait, petit à petit, que son frère prenait son envol ? Que lentement, il sortait le bout de son nez du nid familial qu'il avait si durement construit ? Un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie et il partirait pour de bon. Idriss ne savait pas trop comment appréhender ce moment. Il était tiraillé entre l'impatience, la fatalité et la crainte. Il laissa un léger rire franchir ses lèvres. Il se sentait à la fois fébrile et anxieux, voulant repousser cet instant, mais en même temps, le désirant ardemment.

Un peu plus loin, il pouvait entendre Ivan et Roan discuter. Des rires légers s'élevaient et Idriss esquissa un sourire en coin. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais ses deux meilleurs amis passaient de plus en plus de temps chez lui. Passant les soirs ou les week-ends à l'improviste, demandant à sortir ensemble. Cela l'intriguait. De plus, il avait cru remarquer une certaine tension croitre chez Natheal. Pas celle, hostile, des premières fois de leur rencontre, mais plutôt celle, anxieuse, de se retrouver face à une situation gênante. Depuis son anniversaire, Idriss le trouvait changé, et bien que son comportement ne s'en trouvait pas modifié, cela l'inquiétait.

Il poussa un soupir, terminant la vaisselle de leur repas. La cafetière à ses côtés finissait de couler, dégageant une agréable odeur de café moulu fraichement préparé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule suspendu au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine et son téléphone portable sonna et vibra sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué sur la personne qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure si tardive. A quelques mètres de lui, il pu voir Ivan et Roan relever la tête, lui adressant un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'empare du cellulaire. C'est avec un brin de surprise qu'il décrocha, portant l'appareil à une de ses oreilles.

\- Nat ?

Ivan et Roan semblèrent montés sur un ressort. Tout deux se redressèrent sur leur chaise, leur intérêt décuplé et la curiosité faisant briller leurs yeux. Alors qu'Idriss les observait vaguement, il eu l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, mais la voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de se poser des questions.

\----

Les deux professeurs étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre, que Idriss et Natheal se ressemblaient sans être jumeaux. Assis chacun sur une chaise à la table à manger, leur taille ne se jugeait pas vraiment, pourtant, alors qu'Ivan se passait une main dans ses cheveux mi-long d'un blond cendré éclatant, il était assez facile de constater qu'il était plus grand d'une tête par rapport à son ami.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient pour habitude de squatter la maison d'Idriss. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était par facilité. Il était possible de faire n'importe quoi chez lui sans avoir leurs parents sur le dos. Mais par la suite, c'était par routine et plaisir. Il était toujours agréable de passer le paillasson d'une maison et de sentir qu'on était voulu, attendu. De constater, avec un sourire rayonnant et reconnaissant, les petites douceurs que leur préparait la mère d'Idriss.

Ils avaient tous les trois le même rêve. Parcourir les mêmes études, obtenir leur diplôme, entrer dans une boite réputée pendant quelques années, gagner de l'expérience, puis, soit devenir professeur ou bien, monter leur propre entreprise ensemble. Mais les évènements qui frappèrent leur ami ne purent permette cela, c'est donc avec un naturel désinvolte qu'Ivan et Roan se présentèrent presque aussitôt à la faculté de la ville.

Cette histoire avait été un coup dur pour eux tous. Chacun avait accusé la situation à sa manière. Idriss s'était acharné dans le travail, mettant toute son énergie à gagner assez d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins, ainsi que dans l'éducation de son jeune frère. Ils avaient vu le si impétueux Idriss devenir de façon époustouflante une figure d'autorité pour Natheal. C'était quelque peu déroutant de se dire qu'une personne était capable de changer si radicalement, mais l'idée et le résultat avaient été plaisants.

Natheal était, certainement, celui qui avait le plus souffert de la situation sans émettre la moindre plainte. A douze ans, il avait vu le monde qu'il avait appris à connaître, s'effondrer. Il avait perdu ses deux parents brusquement, et avait dû se familiariser avec une nouvelle vie, au contact d'un jeune adulte qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéressait à lui. Ivan et Roan avaient regardé cet enfant grandir doucement, apprenant au rythme du temps ce que lui réservait la vie. L'observant se montrer à la fois mature et enfantin. Il avait été agréable de le voir changer au fils des années, prenant une assurance qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait un jour.

D'une oreille attentive, ils écoutaient la discussion entre les deux frères. Elle paraissait tumultueuse et un sentiment d'urgence s'en faisait ressentir.

\- Nathy, tu veux bien m'écouter s'il te plait.

Idriss eu l'intelligence d'écarter le téléphone de son oreille, quand la voix de Natheal explosa dans le haut-parleur, audible pour Ivan et Roan qui esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Je suis en train de te dire que je me fais certainement suivre par un maniaque, alors non, je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Viens me chercher ! Il est hors de question que je rentre à pied ! viens me chercher !

Un silence essoufflé se fit entendre, suivit d'un couinement.

\- Je vais tuer Clem un de ces jours ! C'est entièrement de sa faute !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester dormir chez lui ? Un coup de téléphone et l'affaire était réglée, je ne me serais pas inquiété.

Un silence, qu'il imagina boudeur lui répondit et il soupira doucement. Il se dirigea vers ses chaussures à l'entrée de la maison et s'attelait à les enfiler, quand la voix de Natheal résonna de nouveau,

\- Tu viens me chercher ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai mis mes chaussures et j'ai les clés de la voiture dans la main, je serais la dans quelques minutes. Mets toi dans un endroit lumineux et attend moi, j'arrive.

\- Merci.

Idriss grogna gentiment et raccrocha le cellulaire avant de le mettre dans la poche de son jean. Il se tourna vers Ivan et Roan qui affichaient tous deux un air amusé.

\- Vous m'attendez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il devrait se trouver dans les alentours du parc.

\- On ne bouge pas d'ici, lui répondit Roan.

Idriss quitta rapidement la maison, laissant les deux hommes se regarder, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire.

\- Il ne changera jamais là-dessus.

\- Certainement, s'amusa Ivan.

\- Et sur d'autres choses, aussi, souffla Roan en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Ils se regardèrent. Ivan avança une main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Roan, qui lui adressa un sourire.

Depuis quelques années ils formaient un couple. Cela avait été comme une évidence pour eux. Grandissant ensemble, ils avaient tout partagé dès le berceau. Adolescents, ils avaient découvert leur sexualité à deux, et certainement qu'ils se rappelleraient toujours de cette première expérience maladroite de masturbation qu'ils avaient essayée l'un sur l'autre. Les mains ne sachant quelle prise avoir, s'il fallait trop serrer ou pas assez, ripant sur un sexe pas assez humide qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne savait pas comment aborder, rendant la friction désagréable, mais n'empêchant pas leur ventre de se contracter sous le plaisir naissant. Probablement que cette jouissance venait aussi de ce petit sentiment d'interdit, qui palpitait dans leur poitrine.

Ils avaient vite compris que ce qu'ils faisaient, le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, n'était pas considéré comme normal. Une relation que certains personnages rendaient immorale et contre-nature. Pourtant, cela avait été au-dessus de leurs forces que d'ignorer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Était-ce réellement mal de vouloir son petit bonheur personnel ? Certes, le leur était différent, ne rentrant peut-être pas dans les normes, mais il était tout autant ordinaire que celui d'un couple hétérosexuel.

Doucement, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser sous cet angle. Et alors que leur vie commençait à rentrer dans un moule de routine, y apportant l'allégresse que les années confèrent, ils avaient pris conscience que le temps n'avait pas été profitable uniquement pour eux.

Natheal avait grandit. Du petit adolescent braillard, était né un jeune homme dans la fleur de sa jeunesse, troquant ses joues rondes et son corps d'enfant, pour celui plus mature d'un type agréable à regarder. Aussi surprenant que cela l'avait été pour eux, ils avaient, tous deux, commencé à développer d'étranges sentiments à son égard. Chacun de leur côté fantasmant sur des choses qui leur avaient parus surprenantes.

Pour la première fois, et bien qu'ils soient déjà un couple dit normalement, hors norme, ils avaient commencé à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose en eux d'anormal. Comment était-il possible qu'ils aient le désir d'intégrer une tierce personne dans leur couple ? Il n'y avait pas d'envie frivole de devenir un couple échangiste, ni celle de vouloir aller essayer ailleurs pour voir la différence par rapport à ce qu'il y avait à la maison. C'était ce besoin pressant et presque naturel, de vouloir l'inclure dans leur couple comme une personne à part entière en accusant les prémices de la jalousie et de la possessivité qui accompagnaient cette idée de possession sur l'être aimé. Cela les avait effrayés.

Natheal était jeune. De plus, leur situation était un secret bien gardé et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de renier ce qui menaçait d'exploser. De refréner à la fois les pulsions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer et la tendresse qu'ils avaient à l'égard de Natheal. A dix-huit ans, le jeune homme méritait de connaître une vie normale, et non de la commencer en faisant partit d'un couple à trois, qui, aux yeux de la société, était catégoriquement immoral. Pourtant, tous leurs principes avaient volé en éclat en peu de temps.

Au détour d'un couloir, Ivan et Roan avaient été témoins d'une scène qui les avaient laissés surpris et verts de rage, mettant à mal leur sang froid et leur décision, alors que leurs yeux se posaient sur un Natheal bloqué contre un mur, ses lèvres prisent d'assaut par un de ses camarades de classe, un rouquin particulièrement disgracieux qui pressé un genou contre son intimité et glissée une main dans ses cheveux châtain, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Ils s'étaient préparés au moment où Natheal leur présenterait sa première petite amie. Ils étaient prêts à accuser la douleur de voir l'objet de leur convoitise leur être, en quelque sorte, arraché par une jeune femme, de supporter celle, probablement plus insurmontable que les autres, de voir leur espoir partir en fumée. Mais rien ne les avait mis en garde sur la possibilité qu'une telle chose se produise. Rien n'avait laissé présagé qu'un jour, ils puissent être témoins de cela. Et bien que la fureur de voir ses lèvres tant enviées se faire malmener par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux leur brûlait les entrailles, un sentiment sournois d'espoir s'était mis à enfler, les étouffant presque. C'était peut-être contre-nature, mais pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Qu'y avait-il de réellement mauvais ? Ivan et Roan savaient, ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux, qu'une fois que Natheal leur appartiendrait, ils seraient complets. Que se sentiment désagréable d'être pour l'instant encore imparfaits prendrait fin.

Ils n'avaient pas encore pris conscience que rien n'était plus difficile que d'acquérir ce qui était désiré. Et alors que tout prenait une idyllique tournure pour les vingt ans de Natheal, le lendemain, ils s'étaient rendus compte que rien n'était encore gagné. Et maintenant, cela faisait six mois qu'ils rongeaient silencieusement leur frein, ne comprenant pas le jeune homme qui préférait se taire sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois.

Pourtant, chaque détail était encore intact dans leurs mémoires, et ils pouvaient se souvenir avec une plaisante exactitude du moindre instant qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Si Natheal avait eu dans l'espoir de leur faire croire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour eux, Ivan avait eu en sa possession un objet qui allait, par obligation, le mettre devant le fait accompli. La honte de devoir utiliser un tel stratagème aurait dû l'étreindre, mais à place, c'était un sentiment d'impatience qui lui tordait l'estomac, et il était persuadé que la même chose allait habiter Roan quand il le mettrait au courant.

\- Je pense qu'il ne va pas pouvoir nous mener en bateau encore bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Le visage de Roan prit un air surpris. Ses sourcils noirs se haussèrent hauts sur son front. Aux yeux de beaucoup, il n'était pas un homme qu'on qualifierait de beau. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses cheveux trop noirs, son corps trop mince pour une carrure si fine et étroite. Pourtant, rien n'était plus charmant que tout le contraste dans lequel Roan avait été créé. Cela faisait de lui une personne unique, qui était aussi plaisante qu'attirante, et s'il y avait bien une chose de sublime sur lui, c'était ses yeux d'un violet foncé si stupéfiant, qui brillaient dans la disparité de son être de chair.

Ivan lui adressa un sourire et se leva pour s'approcher du grand vaisselier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'empara d'un épais et large carnet noir aux bords cornés et à la reliure usée qu'il déposa devant eux sur la table, après s'être rassit à sa place.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Roan, passant un index sur la couverture abîmée.

\- Une preuve flagrante que Nat nous a mentit le jour où il nous a dit ne rien ressentir pour nous. Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir tout à l'heure en allant aux toilettes. Il a dû tomber de son sac avant qu'il ne parte pour aller chez Clémentin.

Roan haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit, la curiosité le démangeant. Le premier portrait était une sublime reproduction des défunts, monsieur et madame Rénot. Tout en nuance de crayon de papier, chaque détail était là, de la petite fossette sur la joue de la femme, à la petite ride entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Il tourna quelques pages, observant de façon détachée les esquisses réalisées. Une coupelle de fruit qui rappelait celle sur la table de la cuisine, un corbeau, seul sur une étendue neigeuse qui représentait le jardin en plein hiver, le saule pleureur du parc.

\- Tous ces dessins sont magnifiques.

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Continue plus loin.

Il tourna plusieurs pages et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière ébauche qui lui était présentée. Elle était récente. A ses yeux, elle paraissait vivante. Comme si, en posant ses doigts dessus, il aurait pu avoir la sensation des draps sous sa peau, sentir l'odeur de propre, mais aussi de sexe et de sueur imprégnant la chambre lui montait au nez. Les ombres étaient différentes de ce qu'il se souvenait, preuve que le jeune homme avait fuit bien avant leur réveil à lui et Ivan. Chaque détail de leur corps était là. De ses ongles rongés, à la profonde et large cicatrice d'Ivan sur la cuisse droite. Des cheveux emmêlés, aux visages paisiblement endormis. C'était comme si Natheal avait voulu immortaliser un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus réitérer, fuyant un avenir qu'il ne désirait pas réellement. Roan avait bien du mal à voir où était la preuve que le jeune homme leur avait mentit.

\- Ils sont vraiment superbes. Je ne savais pas que Nat avait un don aussi prononcé pour le dessin. Enfin, en dehors des designs de création. Mais en quoi cela est une preuve ? C'est seulement un souvenir d'une de ses expériences qu'il à voulu immortaliser, c'est tout.

\- Arrête. J'aurais pensé comme toi s'il n'y avait pas tous ces autres croquis de nous dans différentes situations. Il nous cache quelque chose, et s'il ne nous parle pas, nous ne saurons pas ce qui l'empêche de s'ouvrir à nous.

\- Il a vingt ans, Ivan. Il a certainement envie d'essayer d'autres choses plutôt que de s'engager dans une relation à trois. C'est déjà assez difficile à deux, alors à trois…

\- Rien n'est impossible. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie.

Roan soupira. Oh il en avait envie. Il crevait même d'envie. Celle brûlante de sentir de nouveau ce corps se mouvoir sur lui, de s'enfonçait dans l'étroitesse de son intimité, comme de le sentir l'écarter pour faire sa place dans ses entrailles, et celle encore plus dévorante, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui en s'endormant, son nez dans son cou ou dans ses cheveux. La simplicité d'une nuit banale. Mais il avouait ne pas avoir envie de supporter, une fois de plus, la douleur de l'espoir qui s'envole en détruisant tout sur son passage. Ivan était parfois tellement téméraire que ça effrayait, pourtant, devant les prunelles noisettes et le sourire convaincant qu'il arborait, Roan ne pouvait que succomber.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai autant envie que toi.

\- Je suis sur que nous l'aurons. Il nous dira ce qui le pousse vraiment à fuir.

Roan voulu répondre, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, laissant apparaître dans la minute qui suivit, l'objet de tous leurs désirs. Les cheveux en batailles, les yeux vert brillant, les tâches grises éclatantes dans les ombres de la lumière tamisée, un sourire étirant des lèvres pleines et luisantes qu'une langue avait dû humidifier. Mais tout cela disparu quand son regard se posa sur le carnet ouvert devant eux.

La respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que sa bouche se refermait, observant tour à tour Ivan et Roan. Idriss fit irruption dans le salon, les sourcils froncés devant l'étrange silence qui régnait.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

Cela agit comme un électrochoc sur Natheal, car le jeune homme releva la tête vers son frère en secouant la tête, portant un regard discret et effrayé sur le carnet toujours ouvert sur la table.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Ivan avec un sourire et refermant le calepin. Nat à dû être surpris de nous trouver ici, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, désolé petit frère, marmonna Idriss en allant vers la cuisine.

\- C'est rien, chuchota Natheal, la gorge sèche, accusant sur lui le poids des regards des deux hommes.

Si quelques instants plus tôt, Roan avait encore des doutes sur ce qu'avançait Ivan, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir de ses propres yeux les réactions de Natheal, il se fit la réflexion que son amant avait peut-être raison. Ils s'observaient tous les trois, chacun d'eux se remémorant cette unique soirée où ils avaient pris pleinement conscience de ce que devrait être leur avenir, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée que ça se reproduise, mais aussi que cela aille plus loin, bien plus loin.

\----

L'ambiance de cette fête d'anniversaire avait été électrique tout au long de la soirée. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, brouillant les esprits, la musique avait assourdis les oreilles et la chaleur était montée, rendant les regards plus brillants et demandeurs.

Par la suite, Natheal s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi tout cela s'était passé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de refreiner cette envie qui lui tordait le ventre, alors que normalement, il faisait tout pour ignorer ses pulsions ?

Il n'avait pas réellement bu plus que de raison ce soir-là, pourtant, il pouvait se rappeler s'être sentit libre, euphorique, capable de tout réaliser. Et tandis que la maison s'était vidée, que les invités partaient à tour de rôle et que son frère lui annonçait qu'il allait rejoindre sa petite amie pour la nuit et que Roan et Ivan resteraient avec lui, Natheal s'était senti comme dans un étrange état second.

Il les avait observés naviguer entre le salon et la cuisine, rangeant et nettoyant alors que ce n'était pas à eux de le faire. Assis sur un des fauteuils qui accompagnaient le long canapé d'angle de couleur crème, les jambes étalées devant lui, les bras posés le long des accoudoirs, Natheal les avaient regardés avec fascination.

Si, en étant plus jeune, il les avait détestés, en grandissant il avait appris à les respecter, et petit à petit, à les aimer. Leur présence s'était toujours faite sans agressivité. Ils avaient toujours exprimé leurs conseils, leur moralité sans hausser le ton, sans ordonner, et Natheal avait fini par se sentir en confiance. Doucement, il s'était aperçut que son regard s'attardait plus longtemps sur eux, que dès l'instant ou ils entraient dans la même pièce que lui, il faisait plus attention à eux. Natheal avait pris conscience que son univers s'était mis à tourner autour d'Ivan et Roan.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu de grandes analyses pour s'apercevoir rapidement que les deux meilleurs amis de son frères étaient bien plus proches l'un de l'autre que la normale. Il avait pu espionner en toute discrétion les gestes d'attention faits avec pudeur, quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné, appréciant la vision des mains, des doigts se frôlant, s'entrelaçant. La couleur des peaux, différentes, se fondant ensemble. Les corps dépareillés se complétant.

Au fur et à mesure de ses inspections, Natheal avait essuyé bon nombre de rêves mouillés qui l'avaient laissé à la fois pantelant, rêveur, frustré et honteux. Il avait fini par accepter son homosexualité, ne pouvant ignorer les penchants qu'il avait pour ses semblables masculins, mais éprouver de l'attirance pour ces deux hommes avec lesquels il avait, en quelque sorte, grandit, et qui de plus, formaient un couple, l'avait fortement refroidi. Pourtant, tout avait dérapé cette nuit-là.

Il n'avait pas de réel souvenir de comment tout avait commencé. Son regard s'était seulement fait plus lourd et insistant et avait fini par attirer ceux de Roan et d'Ivan. Il avait eu l'impression de voir une lueur inconnue faire briller leur yeux, mais alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés de lui, il avait enfoui tout ça au fond de son esprit pour ne plus y penser. Et tandis que leurs mains se posaient sur lui, son cerveau s'était déconnecté pour ne penser qu'à ces membres qui avaient parcouru son corps.

Ce ne fut qu'à son réveil, le corps courbaturé, emprisonné dans deux étreintes, le bas de son dos douloureux, souvenir des évènements compromettant qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant, qu'il avait réalisé que toute cette histoire avait été trop loin. Comme un lâche, il avait pris la fuite, croquant dans son carnet à dessin, la seule et unique vision d'eux qui lui permettrait de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour garder une trace visible qu'un jour, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu s'était produit.

Le lendemain, il s'était attendu à ce que chacun reprenne sa route en oubliant cette erreur, mais Natheal s'aperçu avec surprise, qu'il allait devoir faire face à leur obstination. Roan et Ivan voulaient une explication, une discussion, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à leur donner. Que pourrait-il leur dire de toute façon ? Que lui, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir commis une faute ? Qu'inconsciemment ou non, il avait espéré cela pendant des mois ? Qu'a chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il voulait recommencer et immortaliser dans sa mémoire de nouvelles scènes qui n'appartiendraient qu'a eux ?

Plus les semaines avaient défilé, plus Natheal avait découvert qu'au fond de lui se cachait une âme sensible de romantique. Et plus que le fait de ne pas réussir à rester insensible devant un film d'horreur, cette constatation avait mis un sérieux coup dans sa fierté.

Par la suite, de nombreuses fois ses rêves l'avaient laissé avec des espoirs qui faisaient mal une fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, et qu'il réalisait qu'il était seulement dans son lit, entre les murs de sa chambre, et certainement pas en train de vivre une belle idylle en leur compagnie, et il redescendait sur terre. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à leur parler, leur révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il ressentait. Alors par défi, il s'était acharné à tout ignorer. A faire comme si rien n'avait existé, comme si ses sentiments n'étaient qu'une illusion de sa part.

Et c'était pour cette raison que présentement, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, la découverte de son carnet de dessin par Ivan et Roan, leur acharnement à vouloir discuter, qu'il acceptait d'être plaqué contre un des murs de l'enceinte de la faculté dans laquelle il étudiait, se faisant ravager la bouche par un de ses camarades qui le convoitait depuis des mois. Probablement que c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il prévoyait d'aller bien plus loin encore, d'accéder aux envies de son ami.

Le genou inquisiteur, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, se pressant contre son intimité. La bouche quitta la sienne pour se glisser le long de sa mâchoire, léchant le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre contre sa gorge, les cheveux roux chatouillant le bout de son nez. Des frissons le parcouraient, mais il était incapable de définir si c'était de l'envie, du désir, du plaisir ou simplement du dégoût. Son cœur battait douloureusement la chamade, sa respiration était haletante.

Des mains soulevèrent ses vêtements, des doigts s'égarèrent sur sa peau, rampant le long de ses côtes avant d'emprisonner un téton entre deux doigts, le faisant se tendre. Incontestablement, il y avait du désir. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre palpitant d'envie, mais c'était tellement minime face aux souvenirs qu'il avait.

Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche, sa gorge se noua et son estomac se révulsa, pourtant il se contenta de fermer les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il avait conscience de se laisser faire. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, accrochées à la taille de son camarade qui explorait son corps avec une envie palpable qui pulsait contre sa hanche, encore prisonnière de ses vêtements.

Tout allait de travers, pourtant, il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'après cela il serait capable d'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité d'un couple déjà formé, il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger que ses désirs deviennent réalité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer dans cette voie. Comment serait-il perçu par son frère si ce dernier venait à le découvrir un jour ? Cette anormalité devait prendre fin tout de suite.

Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine quand une main chuta jusqu'à la lisière de son jean, que des doigts glissèrent le long de la bordure avant de détacher les boutons qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance. Natheal se crispa et rouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à tomber sur le vide environnant, mais sa respiration se bloqua quand il rencontra à la place deux regards flamboyants, furibonds et désapprobateurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit à son camarade que déjà une main empoignait le col de la chemise du rouquin et l'éjectait au sol avec force. Le pantalon ouvert sur une érection conséquente, le regard hagard et surpris, il ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne lève les yeux sur deux de ses professeurs. Il bafouilla, naviguant entre Roan et Ivan qui l'observaient de haut, les traits de leur visage haineux.

\- Déguerpis d'ici, grogna Ivan. Tout de suite !

Le roux ne mis pas longtemps à se relever, peinant sous ses jambes tremblantes, et partit en courant, une main retenant les pans de son pantalon. Cette vision aurait pu être hilarante si sa gorge n'était pas aussi nouée et son estomac aussi contracté. Natheal dégluti quand le regard noisette d'Ivan se posa sur lui, noir de colère, mais tout était préférable à celui froid et impassible de Roan.

\- Rhabille-toi, nous rentrons, fit ce dernier en se détournant.

\- Je reprends les cours dans une heure.

\- Tu aurais été présent, tu aurais entendu l'annonce qui a été passée. Ton dernier cours à été annulé, ton professeur a eu une urgence et a dû partir, lui répondit Ivan en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Une fois ses vêtements réajustés, il les suivis en silence jusqu'à leur voiture. D'ailleurs, tout le trajet s'effectua presque sans un bruit. Assis à l'arrière, enfoncé dans son siège, il les observait à tour de rôle le remord, dévorant ses entrailles. Aucun de ces actes ne lui aurait permis d'oublier aussi facilement ce qu'il ressentait pour ses deux professeurs. C'était stupide et immature et Natheal prenait conscience qu'il aurait été mieux de favoriser la discussion plus tôt, avant que les réelles erreurs ne soient commises.

\- Écoutez, je…

\- Tais-toi !

Natheal n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas se douter des mains qui avaient dû se resserrer autour du volant. Roan tourna la tête vers son amant et posa une main apaisante sur le bras à sa portée. Le plus jeune se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure et n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant que la voiture ne se gare devant la maison.

Comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, Natheal sortit du véhicule et s'élança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit rapidement avec sa clé avant de pénétrer l'habitation. Il fut rapidement suivi par les deux hommes. La porte claqua violemment derrière eux et Natheal voulu fuir, mais c'était sans compter la poigne qui lui enserra le bras pour le stopper.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que nous allons te laisser fuir après ce que nous venons de voir ?! C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Ivan en resserrant sa prise.

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire de toute façon ! Nous avons seulement couché ensemble une fois, nous avons rien signé ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

\- C'est tout ce que c'était pour toi ? Une expérience ? Cria Ivan en secouant le jeune homme.

\- Quoi de plus, répondit Natheal, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il frappa sur la main du blond avec son autre bras pour lui faire lâcher prise, sans réussite.

\- Je refuse de croire ça ! Certainement pas après avoir vu tous tes dessins !

\- Ça ne prouve absolument rien !

\- Ça suffit, hurla Roan.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent et deux regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les souffles étaient saccadés, les mâchoires se contractaient et la tension était palpable et étouffante. Tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient chacun refreinés les assaillaient à présent, s'exprimant tous en même temps. La colère, la jalousie, mais aussi la frustration et la possessivité.

Ivan avait toujours eu le sang chaud. C'était un homme qui refusait de perdre ou de donner ce qui lui appartenait. Il était le genre de personne qui devenait agressive s'il le fallait, s'il sentait la peur l'envahir de voir ce qui était à lui, lui filer entre les doigts. Roan avait toujours su le calmer et l'apaiser. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient grandit ensemble et qu'il connaissait Ivan par cœur. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il fallait éviter et taire, et bien qu'ils désiraient tous deux que Natheal fasse partie de leur vie, le plus jeune ne savait pas encore comment gérer le caractère d'une autre personne, et encore moins celui particulièrement caractériel d'Ivan. Roan pressentait que cela allait être son rôle d'atténuer les esprits, d'apporter la médiation au sein de leur trio. Il était certainement le plus calme des trois.

\- Hurler comme vous le faites n'arrangera rien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons pouvoir nous expliquer.

\- Parce que tu comptes accepter ce qu'il était… En train de faire, sans rien dire !

\- Ivan, je suis sûr qu'il a une explication pour ça.

Roan posa son regard sur Natheal. Ce dernier serra les dents et détourna le regard, ayant du mal à accuser les prunelles si exceptionnellement violettes de l'homme brun. Il avait toujours été fasciné par le physique si étrange de Roan. Si unique et pourtant harmonieux. Ivan relâcha brutalement son bras et se détourna de lui pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon. Il se frotta le visage, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

\- Je suis convaincu que… Tu n'appréciais pas forcément ce que tu étais en train de faire. Tu n'en avais pas réellement envie, non plus.

Natheal leva les yeux au ciel et pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant. Il se détourna des deux hommes et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- Très bien. Alors, quoi ? Demanda Ivan

Roan vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pendant que le plus jeune se contentait de hausser les épaules.

\- Et s'il te plait, regarde-nous ! Tu peux au moins avoir le courage de nous accorder ça !

Natheal se tourna vers eux et alla s'appuyer contre le dossier du second fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi ? se contenta de répéter Roan.

\- Parce qu'il fallait que j'oublie, souffla Natheal.

\- Mais que tu oublies quoi ? s'exclama Ivan.

Une des mains de Roan se posa sur le genou de son amant à sa portée et ce dernier soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'exprimer sur toute cette histoire, mais nous on en a besoin. Nous avons besoin de comprendre, Nat.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête de gauche à droite en pinçant les lèvres. Il avait passé des semaines à essayer d'oublier. N'arrêtant pas de se dire que c'était mieux ainsi, pour tous les trois. Des jours à se répéter que ce qu'il ressentait était malsain, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête. Alors il s'était forcé à fermer les yeux, à ignorer ses sentiments mais aussi les deux hommes. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de renier aussi facilement tous les efforts qu'il avait faits ces derniers jours.

Le souvenir des mains de son camarade parcourant son corps pouvait bien avoir un côté révulsant, il avait été si proche du but. Et ses entrailles pouvaient bien se tordre à la pensée d'offrir son corps à un autre que Roan et Ivan, il persistait à se dire qu'il agissait pour leur bien. Si eux n'en avaient pas conscience, Natheal, lui, gardait les pieds sur terre. Il se rendait compte que toute cette histoire était sordide. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les deux hommes étaient tellement en colère, leur histoire n'avait aucune chance, n'est ce pas ?

Il pinça les lèvres, sentant son estomac se contracter à cette pensée, resserrant ses poings sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, s'obstinant à garder la bouche close.

\- Je refuse de croire que tu ne ressens rien pour nous, attaqua Ivan en se relevant, chassant par la même la main de Roan.

\- Peu importe, souffla Natheal.

\- Bien sûr que cela importe, répondit Roan doucement. Ça a de l'importance pour nous, mais cela en a aussi pour toi.

Natheal se redressa et détourna la tête.

\- Arrête de nous fuir ! Cria Ivan.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme blond. Il était charismatique et attirant dans sa colère. Ses prunelles noisettes brillaient d'un feu flamboyant, une aura d'électricité avait l'air de l'entourer et Natheal ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur insidieuse s'insinuer en lui. C'était tellement plus facile de les fuir. Il pouvait, dans ces cas-là, garder ses positions avec plus de facilité. Parce que plonger ses yeux dans les leurs, ébranlait fortement ses convictions. Il finissait par ne plus être sûr de rien.

Ivan s'approcha rapidement de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, le blond empoigna ses deux bras de ses mains. La violence des quelques minutes auparavant avait l'air d'avoir disparu pour ne laisser qu'un vague sentiment d'espoir. Ivan se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à plaquer son corps contre le sien.

\- Regarde-nous dans les yeux, et dis-nous que tu ne ressens rien. Que cette nuit n'était pour toi qu'une simple expérience, qu'il n'y a rien au fond de toi qui te pousse à rester dans nos bras.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais immortalisé un tel souvenir dans ton carnet à dessin si tu n'éprouvais rien pour nous, souffla Roan dans le creux de son oreille, qui s'était soudainement rapproché d'eux.

Ce dernier s'était levé pour s'approcher du couple qui était à deux doigts de s'enlacer devant lui. Se plaquant dans le dos de Natheal, posant ses mains sur les hanches étroites du jeune homme. Il se souvenait avec une force dévastatrice du moment où il s'était glissé à son tour dans le fourreau de chair de son jeune amant. Il rêvait que ça se reproduise, mais plus que tout, il désirait que cette relation se concrétise. Il voulait se réveiller le matin auprès de ses deux amants, pouvoir les contempler au lever du soleil, rire et pleurer ensemble. Peut-être que lui et Ivan avaient mis du temps à accepter l'idée d'être à trois, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il fallait que cela se réalise.

Natheal prit une forte inspiration en se sentant ainsi prisonnier des deux corps tant désirés. Il voulait vraiment que cette nuit se reproduise encore et encore. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ivan. Il voulait pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier, appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Roan. Profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie et même se disputer pour mieux se réconcilier. Mais l'image de son frère s'immisça dans sa tête.

Il pouvait voir les yeux verts d'Idriss, les éclats gris briller intensément de rage, le dégoût tordant les traits de son visage. Natheal était tiraillé entre l'envie palpable qu'il ressentait de se laisser aller, de baisser les bras, et la peur de décevoir son frère, de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

\- C'est immoral, souffla-t-il la voix enrouée.

Ivan jeta un coup d'œil à Roan qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de pincer les lèvres et de fermer les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui est si immoral, chuchota Ivan.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, siffla Natheal. L'homosexualité parait déjà contre-nature aux yeux de la société, alors un couple à trois et homosexuel…

\- La vie que nous menons, celle que nous choisissons, ne regarde que nous.

\- C'est trop facile de dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement la société qui te préoccupe, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Roan.

Natheal soupira avant de s'extraire de l'étreinte qui le retenait. Il tortilla nerveusement ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse du salon en prenant sa tête entre elles.

\- Je… Idriss ne sait rien. Il ne sait même pas que…

\- Que tu préfères les hommes, acheva Ivan en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la petite table, tandis que Roan tirait un des fauteuils devant eux pour y prendre place.

\- Idriss est ouvert d'esprit, il t'écoutera et comprendra, ajouta ce dernier, posant ses mains sur les genoux de Natheal.

\- Nous… Bon sang, nous sommes trois, explosa-t-il. Trois ! Comment pourrait-il comprendre ça et l'accepter ? De plus, vous formez déjà un couple. M'immiscer de cette façon…

\- Si nous n'avions pas voulu de toi, nous te l'aurions dit. Quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, on en avait envie. Roan et moi le désirions, et nous le voulons toujours, fit Ivan en tournant le visage de Natheal vers lui d'un doigt sous le menton.

Natheal pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête de gauche en droite.

Ce que les autres peuvent pensées t'inquiète, commença Roan, et c'est… Compréhensible, mais ce que t'as dit Ivan est aussi vrai. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, et nous savons que même si cela parait immoral aux yeux des autres, aux nôtres, il n'y a rien de plus que des sentiments. Il n'est pas question ici de faire partie de ces gens échangistes ou libertins. Il est question de former un couple, certes peu conventionnel, mais entier, avec les avantages et les inconvénients de chacun. Nous t'avons regardé grandir, nous avons appris à t'aimer et nous sommes prêts à faire face.

Natheal ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et ses joues chauffaient sous la déclaration que Roan venait de lui faire. Ces paroles ôtaient un poids de ses épaules. Rien n'était gagné, et il ne savait pas si, lui, il était réellement prêt pour faire face, mais il se sentait soulagé.

Son corps s'affaissa et il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ivan, se rapprochant doucement de lui. Ce dernier passa une main dans les mèches châtain du plus jeune et releva la tête vers Roan. Ils étaient proches de leur but et cela avait un côté euphorique.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Natheal.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard du brun. Roan lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit faiblement.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Vous blesser. J'avais seulement l'espoir de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

\- En te laissant prendre alors que tu n'en avais aucune envie ? lui répondit Ivan d'une voix aigre.

\- Je me suis dit que ça me permettrait d'oublier, marmonna Natheal en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

Il voulait faire table rase, prouver à Ivan qu'il n'avait pas réellement à s'inquiéter. Il avait l'impression d'être un louveteau qui se devait de montrer son ventre en soumission, et si cet aspect pouvait avoir un côté déplaisant et dégradant, Natheal se sentait à sa place.

Ivan pinça les lèvres, réprimant une réplique bien sentie, le regard que Roan lui lançait le dissuadant d'exprimer tout sarcasme déplacé. A la place, il retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge et passa de nouveau une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son jeune amant.

\- Le plus important c'est que nous ayons pu intervenir avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Nous irons lentement, à ton rythme.

Il releva la tête de Natheal, plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris où palpitait des éclats verts. Il flatta du bout de son nez celui fin et aquilin de son vis-à-vis, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Le plus jeune entrouvrit les siennes tandis qu'Ivan venait frôler celle supérieure.

La bouche de Roan s'assécha quand le baiser de ses deux amants se fit plus franc, plus insistant et que Natheal laissa échapper un gémissement quémandeur. Ses mains toujours posées sur les genoux du jeune homme se firent plus caressantes. Une s'égara sur le ventre d'Ivan, passant la barrière de la chemise et récoltant un soupire appréciatif, l'autre longeant la cuisse du châtain, s'immisçant sous le tee-shirt qui se releva légèrement et alla flatter la peau visible d'une des hanches.

Le baiser était ardent et il faisait soudainement plus chaud dans le salon. Roan se laissa chuter à genou au sol, se rapprochant d'eux. Sa bouche partie explorer le cou pâle et tendu de Natheal qui rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'Ivan lâchait ses lèvres pour laisser la place à Roan. Ce dernier pris tout son temps, suivant la ligne de la mâchoire fine mais carrée, mordillant ce point qu'il savait sensible juste derrière le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant un léger gémissement au jeune homme.

D'une main, il attira Natheal au sol, ce dernier le laissant trouver sa place entre ses cuisses alors que Roan sentait Ivan se placer dans son dos. Il fut dévêtu tandis qu'il retirait, à son tour, les vêtements de Natheal, puis il fondit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Une bouche traça des sillons dans son dos, accentuant les caresses sur sa nuque. Des mains se glissèrent dans son pantalon, les boutons ayant été au préalable défais, flattant un début d'érection et Roan étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de Natheal qu'il quitta pour longer une ligne imaginaire dans son cou. Il taquina un téton de l'index pendant qu'il venait happer l'autre entre ses lèvres faisant se tendre son amant contre lui. Les cuisses s'écartèrent un peu plus et Roan se glissa entre elles. Pendant ce temps, les mains d'Ivan lui retirèrent son pantalon et son sous vêtement et il fit la même chose à Natheal, se retrouvant tous trois nus au milieu du salon.

\- Fait le trembler, amour, comme je vais le faire trembler, susurra Ivan dans le creux de l'oreille de Roan.

Un frisson d'anticipation lui parcouru l'échine. Appuyé sur ses deux mains, le corps tendu, les cuisses écartées présentant une douloureuse érection, Natheal ne savait plus où donner de la tête alors qu'Ivan venait se placer derrière lui.

La petite table fut poussée et les deux hommes l'étendirent sur le sol. Roan se pressa contre lui, leurs deux érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre, faisant emballer son cœur, et contracter son ventre. Des soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres et s'intensifièrent quand Ivan se mit à parcourir son dos à l'aide de sa langue. Une bouche s'acharnait sur sa poitrine pendant qu'une autre passait dans le creux de ses reins, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort.

Une pointe de désir le saisit, irradiant tout le bas de son corps le faisant se tendre pour se donner entièrement. Devant, derrière, il allait perdre la tête. Des mains palpaient ses hanches et sa tailles, d'autre flattaient l'intérieure de ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Doucement, Natheal sentait ses deux hommes descendre le long de son corps. Roan traça un sillon brûlant le long de son aine, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses. Le rouge aux joues, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux au niveau de chacune de ses intimités et sa respiration se fit haletante, presque sifflante.

\- Que…

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla Ivan.

\- Tu vas aimer, tu vas voir, ajouta Roan.

Natheal n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'une langue mutine venait caressait le bout de son gland, le suçotant. Un gémissement lui échappa. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre, c'était bon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la déferlante de sensation qui explosa en lui quand une seconde langue se posa sur son entrée chaude et palpitante.

\- Aah ! Mon… Aah ! Roan, Ivan, Aah !

Inconsciemment il écarta un peu plus les jambes sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, tendant son corps au maximum, balançant son bassin d'avant en arrière, torturé sous ces deux langues qui ne lui laissaient aucune minute de répit.

Il sentait Ivan le fouiller sans lui laisser une chance de reprendre sa respiration. Cela avait un côté humiliant. Une langue à ce niveau-là, cela l'horrifiait un peu, mais c'était si bon. Et tandis que ce membre, bien trop court et petit pour le contenter entièrement poussa un peu plus dans son intimité, Natheal oublia toute forme d'inconfort et de honte, mettant ses réserves au placard pour se contenter seulement du plaisir qui s'égrenait en lui. C'était simplement trop exceptionnel pour qu'il laisse sa moralité venir tout gâcher.

Il releva la tête, posant un regard voilé sur ses deux hommes. Chacun entretenait l'érection de l'autre d'une main alors que leurs bouches ne le quittaient pas. Roan ouvrit ses yeux, ses prunelles pourpres ayant presque virées au noir sous l'intensité du désir. Natheal haleta et s'affaissa au sol, chacune de ses mains partant dans la chevelure d'un de ses amants. Il en fit glisser une dans la nuque de son homme brun et se cambra, s'offrant totalement à leurs langues, laissant les questions et les choses importantes de côté pour l'instant.

C'était bon, mais il voulait tellement plus. Roan et Ivan eurent l'air de comprendre ce qu'il attendait car les bouches quittèrent le bas de son corps pour remonter contre lui. Des lèvres voraces happèrent les siennes, mélange de salive et de fluide qui à la place de le dégoûter, l'excitèrent un peu plus.

Ivan glissa un doigt dans son intimité qui n'obtint aucune résistance, suivit d'un second qui l'écarta un peu plus. Natheal laissa un gémissement entre le plaisir et la douleur sortir. Il en avait tellement envie que peu lui importait. Il se détendit autour des doigts inquisiteurs, laissant un troisième le pénétrer pour achever la préparation non sans lui tirer une grimace. Mais tout fut balayer quand rapidement ils frappèrent contre cette masse de nerf à l'intérieure de lui qui le fit se tendre contre Ivan qui enfouis sa tête dans son cou.

Il redescendit sur terre quand des fesses se pressèrent contre son érection tandis qu'une seconde verge commençait à s'immiscer dans son intimité. Son cœur rata un battement sous la peur et il pressa dans une de ses mains une hanche de Roan, arrêtant la friction de ses fesses contre lui.

\- Roan, tu… Oh mon… Haleta-t-il alors qu'Ivan se glisser toujours profondément en lui. Tu n'es pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez habitué pour que seulement une dose conséquente de lubrifiant me suffise pour une fois.

Natheal réalisa que l'intimité qui lui faisait tant envie était effectivement luisante et palpitante, comme l'appelant. Il flatta cette dernière d'un doigt récoltant un gémissement qui l'électrisa et Roan se pressa un peu plus contre lui et souffla :

\- Prends-moi.

Sans plus réfléchir, il écarta les deux globes de chair avant de commencer à s'enfoncer lentement dans l'étroitesse du brun. Il ne su pas ce qui était le meilleur. Sentir cette verge le remplir entièrement derrière lui, ou sentir la sienne compressée et au chaud dans le fourreau de chair d'un de ses amants. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, et ça en eu encore moins quand Ivan amorça un premier va et viens, allant frapper presque aussitôt sa prostate, le faisant gémir et se tendre, ses hanches bougeant d'elles-mêmes et allant à la rencontre du bassin de Roan.

Pendant ce cours moment il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait à part eux trois et le moment charnel qu'ils partageaient. C'était bon et dénué de peur, d'inquiétude et de question. A présent ils savaient où ils allaient. Rien ne serait facile. Le regard des autres seraient probablement toujours un poids, la crainte d'être jugé et pointé du doigt un frein, mais Natheal savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Plus que de partager un moment de sexe ensemble, il se sentait à sa place, entier et complet. En définitif, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il soit heureux, seulement qu'il se batte pour ce qu'il voulait. Ces deux hommes en valaient la peine et pour la première fois, il se sentait prêt.

\----

Fin de la première partie...


End file.
